This study is designed to determine whether administration of physiological levels of estrogen and progesterone can induce ovulation in women with polycystic ovary syndrome. In the first phase of the study, the women take these two medications for six weeks. If ovulation occurs, the subjects go on to the next phase of the study, in which they will take two weeks of estrogen and progesterone followed by three weeks off the medications for 7 cycles. Ovulation will be continually monitored using LH urine test kits, basal body temperature measurements, blood tests and vaginal ultrasounds.